This invention relates to the feeding apparatus for the operation of compressed gas firing devices for various projectiles in a semi-automatic mode.
This invention pertains both to devices which fire nails and the like, such as nail or staple guns, and weapons, such as those which fire malleable-matter base projectiles, e.g., lead, for shooting practice or sports.
Prior art feeding systems are usually designed around the function of the particular projectile being used. These apparatus, more specifically, call for either gravity-based feeding or feeding through a band or other collection of inter-connected projectiles, in order to provide a form of cohesion or mechanical standard for placement of the projectiles inside a guidance channel.
These two systems are unsatisfactory because the former is basically reserved for spherical projectiles, while the latter automatically require a pre-conditioning of the projectiles that have to be fired.
There are also feeding systems which are set aside more particularly for specific devices by employing cylinder-shaped reserves for the projectiles, e.g., a revolver. Such systems are not altogether satisfactory because a cylinder reserve requires significant clearance and has restricted projectile storage capacity. Furthermore, it is necessary to plan inside the cylinder immobilization means that are specific to the projectiles which, in some instances, might display variable external shapes, while meeting a global criterion of identical caliber.